The God of Mischief
by Abandoned Works
Summary: Imagine if you were locked away for fifty years. You can't. Because you haven't gone through what I have. You haven't been locked away since you were a girl, depending on those you hated most just to stay alive. I did my waiting; and now I've found the perfect partner. It's time for SHIELD to get what they deserve, with a god by my side. UP FOR ADOPTION. DETAILS INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This work is abandoned. However, it is up for adoption, so if by the end of this you are inspired, feel free to check out my profile and PM me, and we can work something out :)**

* * *

I was just a girl. Seven years old, not a care in the world. The only thing I stressed about was what color an elephant was, for my coloring book.

My mother was a kind woman, if not a bit crazy at times. She often talked of the stars, and liked to experiment.

" _The gods are watching_ ," she would say, " _and they require my services. One day, it will be your job, and you will take my place."_

I would smile. I would watch her add in different ingredients, watching the liquid change colors. Sometimes, if I begged, Mother would give me my own ingrediants, and my own pot, and I would make my own potion.

" _I feel like a witch_ ," I would always laugh. " _Is that what we are, Mother? Are we witches?"_

She would laugh. That was her only response to my childish questions. It was never 'yes' or 'no'. Just a laugh.

My mother had worked on that same potion for three years. She did not go to bed until late at night, and awoke early every morning, always adding things. She had work, and did her job well, but it was the 60's - there wasn't much pay. Our house was small, and we mostly used candles.

We liked it that way. Mother, I suppose, found it cheaper. For me, however, it only added to my belief that we were, in fact, magical.

It was on my seventh birthday that Mother finished her concoction. I was excited - she had promised me it was my birthday present.

I remember the day clearly.

My black hair was in pigtails. My blue eyes took in every decoration - the red streamers hung from every shelf and the turn table played my favorite records. My dress was red, and went to my knees. The sleeves were a bit puffy, and I wore my princess tiara. I truly felt like royalty.

Then it was time for the small celebration with just Mother and I. We had macaroni and cheese, my favorite. We ate chocolate cupcakes, with white icing, like every year.

And then it was time for my present. Normally, it was something small - a necklace, a new box of crayons - but this year, it was my mothers work.

I had clapped as she poured me a small glass. It was blue that day, and bubbled slightly, making me laugh.

" _What does it taste like?_ " I had asked.

Mother had smiled, placing the glass in front of me. " _It's yours_ ," she had said, " _you tell me_."

I had grinned, and after Mother nodded, I grabbed the glass, and took big gulps.

It had smelled of rain, and dirt. It tasted like apples and pears. It had made me sleepy, and I began to whine.

" _You have to drink all of it_ ," my mother told me. " _I've spent years working on this for you. You can't let my hard work go to waste._ "

After many more glasses, I began to cry. Each sip was a different taste. It went from fruit, to vegetables, and once I was down to the last drops, it tasted of mud.

But Mother insisted I finished, so I did.

" _Do you feel different?_ " She had asked. " _Do you want anything else?_ "

But I just wanted to sleep. I didn't feel different, and didn't want to play Witches and Potions anymore.

Mother let me go to bed, and I fell asleep with my dress still on, and my hair still in pigtails.

It wouldn't be until the next morning I felt a change. It was loud in my head. I could hear voices. One was my own, another, my mothers. I didn't pay much attention, though. Mother said I had an active imagination - is that what she meant? Was I just playing pretend again?

I didn't bother getting dressed. I walked the stairs, still in my birthday dress, and my dark hair now freed from its binds. I passed a mirror on the way downstairs.

I looked different, but my child eyes couldn't pick out was it was. Except my eyes. They used to be dull blue, almost grey, but now they were _blue_. A bright, shining blue, like the potion Mother had made.

I had grinned, and ran down to my mother, excited to tell her that her potion worked, she was a real witch.

But my mother wasn't alone. There were strange men dressed in black all around the room.

 _"Run!"_ my mother had shouted, but I had hesitated.

A man placed his hand in my shoulder, and I looked up. His eyes hardened, and with a nod, threw me over his shoulder.

My mother screamed, and I screamed to. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear. I heard shots. I heard my mothers last strangled cry. But before all that, I had heard my mothers last words.

" _Stay strong, Lilith_ ," she had said. " _Remember the gods. Serve the blue gods!_ "

I didn't know what she meant. The strange men often questioned her last words, but I would only cry.

"Where's Mother?" I would ask. "I want my mother. I want to go home."

My pleads fell upon deaf ears.

They tried to train me, to see what I could do. But once I blew up my bedroom, I was transferred to somewhere else. I was let out when they wanted to train me, but I soon grew frustrated. I loosened a pipe, and it crashed down on the man who had yelled at me for not paying attention.

I had laughed.

After a few more incidents, I was no longer allowed out of my room.

Years passed, and I became a teenager. They taught me many things, and I learned much quicker than normal teens. The years blurred, until my twentieth birthday.

SHIELD gave me a new pair of shoes. That was the year my hair stopped growing. I stopped growing all together.

Another twenty years, and no change. By then, I had mastered my abilities on my own. I was telepathic and telekinetic. I was a genius. I was still locked away, because five years previous, I killed three soldiers. They deserved it, really. They shot at me, testing my abilities. I grew tired of it, so what else to do when one is bored and has the power?

Twenty eight years later, and the Avengers formed. I heard the stories, how the six heroes stopped the evil villain.

And two years later, I am still here. In this little box, exactly how I was thirty years ago. I am allowed music. It keeps me sane, to a point. I sometimes go into fits, where I scream for Mother, and hit against the glass, throwing everything in my little room around with my mind.

"You would be a good hero, kid," Fury tells me, "if only you'd get out of that messed up head of yours."

But I don't want to be a hero. I want revenge. I want to blow Fury's brains out, as SHIELD did to my mother fifty years ago.

And I will, when the time is right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Coulsen," I greeted, sprawled out across the floor.

I didn't need to look up - I had heard the door open, and his thoughts had entered my brain the moment he had stepped into the outer hall.

"Lilith," he sighed. "How are you?"

I scoffed, and sat up, watching as he hit the little green button on the consul that was exactly sixty three feet and seven inches away from my prison.

A small window opened to my right, and Agent Coulsen pushed a tray of food through the opening.

I grasped it with my mind, and it moved to my bed.

"You're a good man, Agent Coulsen," I told him, stepping closer to the glass. "I would starve if it weren't for you."

"Just because I'm the one who usually feeds you, doesn't mean others don't think of you as well," he told me, and I shrugged.

"True," I agreed. "But the others don't sneak me chocolate."

He chuckled as he hit the green button once more, and the window snapped shut.

"Can I listen to music?" I asked, pressing my palms against the glass. "The hall is awfully busy today. It's giving me a headache."

Agent Coulsen sighed, before glancing at the door and nodding. He entered a key on the consul, and Led Zeppelin blasted throughout my little dome.

I plopped down on the floor again, closing my eyes. The music blared, but I could still hear the voices in my head.

Everyone was thinking the same thing today. The Avengers were on their minds, and some guy called Loki. From some of their minds, I saw the carnage of New York two years ago. That bad guy, I guess he was Loki. No picture appeared with his name, though.

Groaning, I raised my hand, and a chocolate bar flew into my hand.

It was going to be a long and noisy day.

/*\

I was sleeping when the door to my prison next opened.

The heavy metal slammed, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when the loud, booming voice resonated throughout the room.

"Brother?" the man demanded, marching into the room, but stopping when he saw me.

I stood up, and walked closer to the glass. "Hello," I greeted, pressing a hand to the cool glass.

"You are not my brother," the man stated. "Where is Loki?" He was tall and strong, with long blond hair, reaching his shoulders. He carried a massive hammer, and it seemed to shine in the light.

"Loki," I sighed. "The guy everyone has been buzzing about lately?" I peered into his mind, and nodded. "It is... The god of mischief and lies, huh? That's cool. And you're Thor, one of the Avengers." Thor looked at me weirdly, and I smirked, leaning closer to the glass. "I don't know why you guys ignore me. Am I just invisible to you?"

"Hey Hammer Head," a new voice called, and I looked into his mind only to recieve massive equations and jumbled thoughts.

The new man stepped in, and Thor recognized him as Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. As Tony Stark stepped in, he looked surprised to see me. He was tan, with dark hair like mine, and facial hair.

"I am a mystery," I realized. "You don't know me. You don't know how long I've been trapped here, do you?" I narrowed my eyes. "A storage closet? Is that what Fury says this is?"

Tony Stark stepped closer, heading to the control panel.

"You won't find anything," I told him. "And how awful that is for you... to not know something. I know what that feels like. I know science, and math, and history... but the real world is a mystery. How odd it is, to have empty shelves in ones mind."

"Who are you?" Tony Stark muttered, going through the files. Thor looked bored, when really, he was confused, and left to find his brother.

"You could ways ask," I told Tony Stark. "Tony Stark, genius and billionaire... but you can't ask a girl about her life."

He looked up, and I smiled innocently. I could hear the questions in his mind, but he refused to voice them.

I sighed. "My name is Lilith," I told him. "Before you ask, aloud or mentally, yes, I can read your mind."

He narrowed his eyes, and before he opened his mouth, I heard his question.

"A janitors closet?" I scoffed. "Is that all I am to Fury? After all we've been through?" I sat on the ground, and smirked. "I'm annoying you. Alright; I'll wait for you to speak."

He was silent for a moment. "Who are you? Why does SHIELD have you locked up?"

"There's a question." I tilted my head, watching him. Others ran around outside, thoughts of Loki and the now missing Tony Stark racing with them. "As I said, I am Lilith. I'm considered a 'highly dangerous person.' One of the most dangerous in the world, I hear."

My head snapped to the door. "Fury is on his way," I mumbled. "He's coming. Why is he coming? I haven't done anything. I haven't made a noise. What does he want with me?"

Tony Stark stepped up to the glass. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I stumbled back, shaking my head. " _He opens the door,_ " I said, my eyes staring off into space, but my mind reeling. " _He wonders why Thor is in such a mood. Where is Stark? He was ordered to stay with the Asgardian. The two would have passed her room. She must have heard their thoughts. He steps into the room, and is surprised to see Tony Stark. He is not surprised by her talking, she does it a lot. He sighs, and walks to the consul. She begs. 'Please. I haven't done anything, I have been silent, I-'"_

I was snapped out of my thoughts as bolts of electricity pulsed through my prison, and I screamed, clutching my head. It didn't hurt me, but the frequencies the electricity left behind was pure torture.

I gasped for air, and lay on the ground, staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

"Whoa, whoa!" I heard Tony Stark shout. "What was that for?"

"Trust me," Fury said, glaring at me. "I'm doing all of us a favor."

I sat up and nodded. "He came on his own free will," I whispered horsely. "I did not call him."

"What's going on?" Tony Stark asked.

"I apologize," I said softly, stepping back to my bed. "I am a monster, and I'm meant to stay behind glass. You were not meant to find me, you-"

"That's enough, Lilith," Fury interrupted, and I fell silent, sending small glares at his back. "Stark, this is a dangerous area. I suggest we leave to find the others."

"Why so furious?" I asked, and laughed. "Run away! Hide, because Lilith is here! Lilith the monster!"

Fury sighed, and began walking away.

"I would like to meet this Loki everyone keeps talking about," I called, and Fury hesitated at the door. "I heard he is a god. Mother told me we served the gods. I must serve him, correct?"

Even Tony Stark stopped, and turned.

"The gods," I whispered. "The big blue gods, with glowing red eyes. But Thor is also a god, correct? I serve them. That was Mothers dying wish. To serve. Is this why you fear me? Because you know I have power and purpose? Has my time finally come?"

Flashes of a man in green, with black hair and a golden helmet went through their minds.

"It is him, isn't it?" I grinned, leaping back up. "What Mother had predicted all those years ago."

I grinned, and finally got the scent of fear from Tony Stark.

I laughed as they left, and winced at the sudden brightness as the door opened, but once out of view, I grinned.

I would do what Mother asked, and I would escape. It was now or never. And I would escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days passed, and I didn't see or hear from the new Thor and Tony Stark. Fury hasn't even shown up, which put me slightly on edge. He usually made a point to visit me once in a while, and now that the two gods were here, I should be on total lockdown.

I often spent my time testing my abilities, trying to press that annoying blue button that would bring me freedom. But SHIELD knew more than I did. It was just out of my reach, exactly one foot and three inches away from where my mind could reach.

It was now noon, and I only knew that because one of the agents had brought me food a few minutes before. I didn't know what day it was, nor did I care. It wouldn't make much difference anyway. Time had no affect on me, and I almost felt like a time traveler. Except I was frozen in time, while the world continued around me.

The world spun, days turning to weeks, weeks turning to months, and months into years. After several years, they turned to decades. Another five of those, and it will be a century. And I would still be this, this small woman, hidden away. Just a small speck in the universe. An ant on the planet.

I didn't notice when the door opened, but I recognized his thoughts. Problems, equations, probabilities. Another man, kind, pitying thoughts.

"Welcome to my domain," I laughed, sitting up to face Tony Stark and Agent Coulsen. "What brings you two here? Agent Coulsen, are you finally accepting my offer of hide and seek?"

"You have a visitor, Lilith, please behave," Agent Coulsen sighed.

"I see. And he has questions," I acknowledged. "Good questions. Tough questions. Important questions." I stepped up to the glass, bringing my hair over my right shoulder. "Tony Stark, what question would you like me to answer first? My age? My full name?"

"Your full name, would be nice," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Let's get to know each other."

"I don't remember," I confessed. "That was a long time ago, my name. I only know my name is Lilith because that's what they call me."

"How long-"

"No," I interrupted. "My turn. My head hurts. When you get close, my head hurts. Too many thoughts. Too many equations. Why? Why do you think so much? Why are you so curious? Why did Agent Coulsen bring you here against Fury's orders?" I stopped, and examined them both. "Oh... oh, I see. You know what they say - curiosity killed the cat."

"What's life without a little risk?" Tony Stark smirked, sitting down. "Next question: how long have you been imprisoned?"

I leaned forward, pressing my forehead against the glass. "Would you believe me if I said I was 57 years old?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, and Agent Coulsen fumbled with the panel.

I smirked at his awkwardness, and turned to Tony Stark.

"I've been here for fifty years," I said. "I was taken the day after my seventh birthday. My mother was killed, with me still in the room. My mother was innocent. They had no right, they killed...!" I took a deep breath, noticing I was slamming my fist against the glass.

Agent Coulsen's hand hovered above the yellow button, and I panicked, backing up to my bed.

"Not right," I repeated, softer this time. "She did as the gods wished. And like she said before, it is now my turn. I don't recieve the images like she did. I don't see the ingrediants, the potions... I don't inderstand."

"Hang on, if you're... fifty seven years old...," Tony Stark trailed, shaking his head.

"It was a gift," I stated. "But it is now my curse. My mother gave me a potion for my birthday, but at the time, I had no idea what it was. They did. They took me away, and now my gift is the curse I endure."

"If you were... taken in when you were seven, how come you sound so mature?" he asked. "You sound like the regular genius to me."

"I am not regular," I snapped, standing up. "I am smart, and learn things at an incredible rate. I have mastered in nearly every subject. I could be a doctor if I wanted. I've been planning time travel. Things race in my mind, like yours. Which is why my head hurts.

"Too many thoughts, too many possibilities. We could rule the world if we wanted. You used to create weapons, but you stopped. Desert. Hot. There's a man. He helped you, saved your life. He helped create the suit you have now modified. But he is gone. He died. He is with his family now. You are here, suffering. A woman... Pepper. Pepper is-"

I fell to my knees, screaming. The sparks crackled surrounded me, and my head felt like it would burst. I could hear Agent Coulsens apologies in his head, but it didn't matter. I thought he was different, but he is the same. He hurts me, when I do nothing wrong. He hurt me. I was talking. They want me to talk, yet hurt me when I do.

"You are the same!" I shouted, once the pain stopped. "You will perish! I'll kill you!" I slammed my fists against my prison, and Coulsen hit the black button, so they could no longer hear me.

I still screamed, ramming my shoulder into the glass, and throwing things throughout my small room, creating a mess.

Red flashing lights and a loud buzzing noise took over my senses. I stopped my tantrum, and looked around curiously. The hard looks on Coulsens and Tony Starks faces made me peek inside their mind.

It was a warning. Someone had escaped. Their minds flashed Loki, and before I could make sense of anything else, they ran out of the room. I watched helplessly, sliding down the glass.

I stared ahead of me, my mind blank - one of the upsides to these powers.

After a while, the lights and noises were still blaring. The door slid open again, and I looked up to see a man dressed in green, with sort of long blak hair. It was Loki. But I couldn't tap into his mind, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

When he spotted me, he stopped, seeming surprised. "Who are you?" he smirked.

I pointed to the panel, and made a motion of zipping my lips. He must have understood, because he calmly walked over, and hit a button.

"I'm Lilith," I told him, stepping up to the glass. "And you're Loki. You've really kicked up a fuss recently."

"Why do they have a mere mortal locked away in a prison like this?" he asked, smirking slightly as he stepped closer.

"Why don't you hit that big blue button and find out?" I asked, smiling innocently. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and tilted my head.

Loki chuckled, and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Think about it," I pressed. "You're the most feared being on this planet at the moment. I'm the second. With both of us on the loose, the Avengers will be lost. We can-"

Fury's thought pertruded my mind, and my eyes widened. "Hide," I hissed. "Fury is on his way."

Loki didn't hesitate, and dove behind some shelves. I collapsed to the ground, and tried to pretend like I was in one of my states.

" _He decided to check one last place. Even if she hated everyone, surely she would understand what was at stake_ ," I said dreamily. " _He ran into her room, and was annoyed, as usual. His hand hovered over the yellow button. He needed answers, and she wouldn't stop talking. Even if she_ -" I screamed, and clutched my head.

I gasped for air, and watched Fury standing at the control panel. "Have you seen him?" he barked.

"Who?" I rasped. "The gods I serve, or your toy soldiers?"

He glared, his hand hovering over the button. I stared, wide eyed with fear, until something crashed outside. With one final glare, he ran out.

My hands still clutched at my head, and my eyes were shut tight.

"Impressive," I heard, and glanced up at Loki.

"Anything to finally be set free of this place," I whispered, and stood up. "Please. Just hit the button, I'll be out of your hair."

"What did you mean, 'the gods you serve'?" he asked, folding his hands behind his back.

"It's a long story," I rushed. "Too long for right now. Please."

He glanced at the door, before nodding, and walking over to press the blue button I've been dreaming of for the past fifty years. The big glass door slid open, and the lights and sounds intensified.

I grinned, and ran out of the cell, running from the room. A gaurd stepped in front of me, and with a nod of my head, he flew back, slamming into the wall.

Loki stepped in front if me, and I figured he was my safest bet of getting out of here alive. We went through several twists and turns, finally arriving at a massive door with a key pad. Did all doors have keypads?

Loki punched it, and the door slid open, sparking madly. Inside, there were several weapons, and in the midst of them all, was a glowing blue sceptor. He smirked as he grasped it, and I felt the room surge with power.

"Someone's coming," I stated, looking back down the hall. For the moment, it was silent, but as seconds ticked by, the voices in my head grew louder. A lot if voices. "Lots. People, running. Guns. A green man, Hulk. Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor. Fury is leading them, with Coulsen by his side. He-"

"Quiet!" Loki interrupted, and I snapped my eyes to him.

He offered his arm, and I tilted my head, before looping my arm through his. With a pop, we were gone, and standing in the street of a city.

People gave us odd looks, and I winced at all the noise. Too many thoughts, too many sounds.

"Time to raise hell," Loki whispered, turning to me. "May our paths meet again." His face was unreadable, like his thoughts. I didn't like darkness.

Another pop, and he was gone.

I looked down at my clothes, noticing the white pants and white shirt made me look like I was fresh out of an asylum.

I spotted a department store across the street, and calmly walked over, stopping cars in their tracks.

I stepped into the building, feeling the blast of air conditioning. I traveled to the women's section, and flipped through the racks, looking for anything else to wear. My eyes flicked up to the photos on the wall, and saw one of the women wearing black pants, and a blue shirt.

Tilting my head, I searched for a similar outfit. Black, leather skinny pants. A bright red top, with thin straps wrapping around my neck, and a low back. I went in search for some shoes, and found a black pair of heels, and gold spikes on the toes.

"Would you like to try those on?" a sales woman asked.

I nodded, and was lead to the changing rooms. The shirt was a size too big, but the sales lady was nice enough to bring me one that did fit. I stepped out of the changing room, decked in the leather skinny pants, the flowing red top, and spiked heels.

The sales woman was long gone, so I ripped off the tags and the annoying plastic thing. Ignoring the stares, I marched to the accessories. I haven't been properly dressed for fifty years - I was going to take advantage of this opportunity.

There was a gold band that felt weird around my wrist, so I wrapped it around my forearm instead.

"Ma'am, you need to pay for those," someone said, and I turned to see a worker raising an eyebrow at me.

"I will," I nodded, and went to the makeup. Mother used to wear makeup. Sometimes, she would let me play with her lipstick. I found a bright shade of red, and after applying it to my lips, I tucked it into my pocket.

"Ma'am," the same woman repeated, and I sighed.

"I'll bargain with you," I told her, grabbing a nearby brush, and tearing through my raven curls. "You let me keep the things, and in return you and everyone here can live."

"Excuse me?" she scoffed, and as I narrowed my eyes, she rose off the ground.

People around me gasped, and a few screamed.

"Deal?" I asked, letting the woman fall to the floor. After receiving no reply, I shrugged, and walked out of the store, having slight difficulties with the heels. A few more strides, and I could walk normally, just with less balance.

Out on the street, people milled around, not noticing what had happened in the store. I looked up at the sky, seeing the SHIELD hovercraft stationed in the middle of everything.

I had to get out of here, or else I would be captured again.

Police sirens started making their way towards me, and I stepped into the middle of road, causing several cars to slam on their brakes. I sighed, before jumping up on the hood of a taxi, and climbing to the roof of the vehicle.

"Get down from there, lady!" the driver shouted.

I ignored him, looking around for a quick escape. The sirens behind me grew louder, and I clambered down, opening the drivers door, and pulling him out by his collar.

"What're you doin'?" the guy shouted, trying to block my way.

I glared, and he collapsed to the ground. I could sense his pain - his lungs were squeezing together, and I was the cause. I pulled him away from the still running car, and climbed in. It was different than what they use to be, back in the 60's.

Hesitantly, I pressed my foot on one of the pedals, and the car revved. Smiling, I slammed my foot down, only to fly forward, so I slammed my foot on the other pedal and nearly went through the windshield.

"Stupid piece of...," I trailed off, shaking my head, and slammed my foot on the gas pedal again, swerving through the traffic, hitting several cars in the process.

It wasn't until a figure in green popped up in front of me, that I slammed on the breaks again, and came to a stop two inches in front of Loki.

"What's up?" I asked, rolling down the window.

He narrowed his eyes at me, before walking away. I sighed, and clambered out of the car, chasing after him.

"So what have you been up to the past few hours?" I asked, walking along side him.

"The deal was I help you escape, and then you leave," Loki reminded. "Yet, here you are."

"You're the one that popped up in front of my stolen car," I countered. "So, what have you done? I stole a new outfit. Poor woman, she was terrified. Have you heard from the Avengers? Or Fury? I figured they would've hit the panic button by now. I mean, when you got out a few years ago, the nation went haywire - or maybe they were exaggerating. I dunno. I didn't really pay attention then, I was too busy memorizing all of Einstiens theorems. Did you know-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Loki interrupted, and I glared.

"Of course I do," I stated, "when I sleep."

A bright light blinded me, and when my eyes adjusted, the Avengers had surrounded us.

"Brother, please," Thor begged, lowering his giant hammer.

"I have said before, we are not brothers," Loki said coldly, as my eyes wandered.

"Fury has already told you about me," I said, reading their minds. I pouted, hearing exactly what he said. "That was mean of him. I mean, I did kill those guys, but I had reason."

"Come on, Lilith," Tony Stark said, stepping up to me. "We can take you back to SHIELD, figure something out. They won't hurt you anymore."

"You've shown me kindness, Tony Stark," I told him. "But no. I can't. Fury lies, he will always hurt me, like the director before him. My purpose has come, don't you see?" I stepped forward, my eyes brightening. "The gods are here. The blue gods, the ones I'm meant to serve, they're here. I can fulfill my mother's dying wish. Tony Stark, I trust you - but no."

Images of a golden city flashed in the god's minds, and I whirled around.

"No," I said, looking at Loki and Thor both. "Only one of you. Only one is the blue god, and the other a fake... Asgard, a life of lies. A terrible truth, so heartbreaking." I turned to Loki, and gripped his hand. "I was created to serve you. My mother was sent visions, and ingredients. You told her to create me, and I can fulfill my destiny. You will rule the world, and I will serve. We-"

I froze, my mind's eye seeing Tony Stark raise his hand, his palm glowing.

"No. No, Tony Stark, no!" I shouted, turning to face him. "I trust you, but you don't hesitate. We are genius'! My head - stop thinking! It's too loud, you hurt, there's too many people. Angels, and measurements." My head whipped to the side, and I focused on a woman in the crowd, on her phone. "A lover, but a husband is home." Another man. "Late for the night shift, he can be fired." One of the men in front if me, Bruce. "Bruce Banner. But another creature. Green. Big. Hulk smash! Hulk-"

The beam that came from Ton Starks palm was painful, it's frequency was high. The energy didn't even hit me, before I fell back in pain. Someone caught me, cold hands, freezing fingers.

When the pain subsided, I was left gasping for air. The energy bolt hadn't even hit me, yet I was in more pain than I had ever been. Loki had caught me, and he had a look of confusion on his pale face.

I struggled to stand, and pushed the god away. "Just like the others," I spat. "You don't care; you would rather watch me rot. I thought you were better than them, Stark. I thought we bonded."

"Just come with us, and we can work something out," the woman with red hair begged.

I stared at her, reaching into her mind, it was different. She filled her thoughts with weird things, like recipes, holidays, and diary entries. I furrowed my eyebrows, and stepped up to her.

"What's your name?" I asked. "You're thinking, but it's not... it's not right. I don't want to know about cooked ham, or that you plan on buying Burton a new set of arrows-"

"Yes!" a man in black, Clint Burton cheered quietly, and I shot him a glare, before turning back to the red head.

"My name is Natalie," she told me, tucking a gun on her hip, and offering me her hand.

"Natalie what?" I then asked. "It's rude to just call you by your first name."

"Well, let's be friends," she smiled.

"Friends?" I hesitantly shook her hand, and glanced at the others. "I haven't had a friend since I was seven. It's different now, though, isn't it?"

"Not really," Natalie said, shaking her head. "We can hang out, go to the movies. Anything you like."

"A sleepover?" I asked. "I haven't been to a sleepover before."

"Then that's the first thing we'll do," she promised, and her mind started to flash makeovers, and movies, and popcorn.

'She lies,' a voice said in my mind, and there was only one person that voice could belong to.

I turned to Loki, the god I was supposed to serve.

"She does?" I asked. "But her mind... it shows promises."

Images flashed, of Natalie talking to Loki, while he was locked away. It was from two years ago.

"Tricks, and lies...," I murmured. "To the god of mischief and lies himself. You lie to me!" I glared at her, and she stepped back, raising her hands. "A spider... that's what you call yourself. The Black Widow. A spider is a nasty creature. It suits you."

"Lil, come on," Stark sighed, stepping up. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but we were told that once you get on a role, you hurt yourself way worse."

"You're wrong," I told him, and glared. Instantly, he began gasping for air, and his eyes widened. "I've had fifty years to learn the human body. I know where every vine leads. I have memorized ever nerve. On my twelfth birthday, I killed three men. Do you want to know why? They hurt me. You all hurt me. I killed them. I crushed their windpipes, and grasped their hearts. I trusted you, Stark. We were alike. But now, I will hurt you too."

I raised my chin, and Stark gasped for air, gripping at his throat.

"What about me?" a voice said behind me, and I turned. Thor had Loki in a choke hold, and the one called Bruce Banner was standing before me.

"Hell, I'm smarter the Tony," he shrugged. "Aren't we alike?"

Stark fell behind me, breathing properly again, and I stepped forward to Brice Banner.

"Bruce Banner. When you are you, you're a doctor. Almost as smart as Tony," I amended. "You don't surround yourself with logic. But when you are the Hulk... you're mindless. Except when you are in control... how do you do that? How do you control something so dark?"

Bruce Banner nodded, and before I knew it, Black Widow tackled me to the ground, sitting on my back. I thrashed around, screaming profanities. Out of the corner of my eye, Loki was being pinned down by Thor.

No - he was the god, the god my mother told me to serve. He was my destiny, my sole purpose. With a deafening scream, the Avengers flew backwards, landing a hundred feet away.

Loki grabbed my arm, and gave me a calculating look. "You serve the blue gods?" he asked, and I nodded.

Then, with a sigh, we were teleporting again.


	4. Chapter 4

The place where we reappeared seemed deserted. It was a large room with boxes piled high, and the lights above were long since shattered. Light streamed in from the windows that hadn't been boarded up, and shards of glass littered the floor. For once, all I could hear were my own thoughts, and I found it peaceful, yet terrifying.

"Where are we?" I asked, still clinging to Loki's arm.

"An abandoned warehouse outside of the city," he answered, looking around. "We should be off the radar for the time being."

I nodded, and finally stepped away from the god. "Are you truly who you say you are?" I asked. "Are you the blue god?"

"Who asks?" he countered, and I blinked. "Tell me who you are."

"The... the blue gods sent images to my mother, long ago," I told him. "They gave her instructions, and ordered her to make a - well, a potion, really. Fifty years ago, I celebrated my seventh birthday, and I drank it, as ordered. The next morning, I woke up with powers. My eyes changed color." I laughed dryly, and traced the bottom of my eye with my fingers. "I was naive. I thought that was it, my eyes changed to the color of the drink. But SHIELD came. I don't know how they found out, but they did. My mother was killed, and I was taken prisoner."

Loki seemed to be listening, and he traced a hand along his scepter. "These gods that sent the instructions to your mother-"

"I didn't know the gods expected such a high price," I told him. "I didn't know until she was about to be killed. 'The gods,' she said. 'Serve the blue gods.'"

He watched me warily for a few moments, and I bit at my thumb nail.

"You're name... is Lilith," Loki said softly. "You wouldn't happen to be Lilith Greene?"

I blinked, and stepped back. "It sounds familiar... I think so. Why?"

Loki sighed, and looked me up and down. "I am a Frost Giant - a blue god, as you called it."

I watched as his skin turned blue, and his green eyes blinked, before deepening into a bright red. The shape of a half circle slowly made itself known on his forehead, and I gasped.

"I was sent here to collect you," he told me. "Your services are needed."

"Really?" I breathed. My eyes widened, and a small grin slowly began to creep over my face. I clapped my hands, and bounced on the balls of my feet.

He raised an eyebrow, but I was too excited. After all this time, I was finally following my mothers last wish.

The gods. I was finally serving my creators.

"What do I have to do?" I asked. "Ask, and you shall receive - that's what they say, right? Like a genie, or something, I'm supposed to say that?"

Loki looked annoyed and turned back to his former appearance of pale skin and green eyes. "Your first assignment is to follow _every one_ of my orders. We were given the task of claiming this world for the Frost Giants, and in order to do that, there can be no hesitation, no second guessing. You must be fully prepared to destroy everything in your path." He paused. "Do you think you can handle it?"

I blinked. He didn't think I could. He thought that I actually cared for the world that took everything from me, the world that locked me away without another thought. "You have no idea what I can handle," I told him, staring him with cold, unforgiving eyes.

Nodding in satisfaction, the god offered his arm, and raised his scepter. "In that case, there is work to be done."

I eagerly linked arms, and smiled as the quiet warehouse disappeared from my sight, only to be replaced with blinding headlights and screeching brakes.

/*\

Loki was gone. I was alone in a city that I had never seen before, with nothing but a crumpled paper in my fist.

Ignoring the cars swerving around me, I read the note that the god of mischief had left me.

 _Dear me. It seems that trickster side of me refuses to take a vacation. This is a test. Prove your loyalty, and you will receive more tasks._

 _For this job, however, you have a very simple agenda. I have business to take care of in Egypt, and so to keep those insufferable Avengers off my tail, I have sent a manifestation of myself to São Paulo, while you bring chaos to the city of Canberra._

 _Wreak havoc. Take lives if need be, but keep the Avengers busy._

 _-Loki_

I crumpled the note into a tiny ball and resisted the urge to chew it up and spit it back out. São Paulo. If I remembered my geography correctly (which of course, I did), then that was a city in Brazil. Canberra. That was the capital of Australia.

The two of us on separate continents, while his doppelganger was on the other side of the wasn't a bad idea. The Avengers and SHIELD would have to send several agents to my location and the manifestations. The entire organization would be in a frenzy. Two of the worlds most dangerous criminals.

With a twisted grin, I looked at the oncoming cars, still attempting to avoid me. I tucked the paper in my pocket and marched forward, raising my chin and glaring at every passerby.

Raising my hand dramatically, a blue car flipped forward, bouncing on its front bumper, and flying over my head before landing upside down on a another car coming from behind. Immediately, the spectators around me panicked. Cars either slammed on their brakes or slammed on the accelerator. Pedestrians screamed and ducked for cover insides shops and restaurants.

Unfortunately, there weren't many people about. By the sun's placement in the clear blue sky, I knew it was mid morning. Back home, in the states, it was roughly five or six in the evening, meaning it was close to ten or eleven here.

Darn. Everyone was at work or school. I had the feeling Loki did this on purpose; another way to test me, an easy alternative to keep me out of his way.

But I would prove to him I was not a little girl. I was strong. I was ruthless. I would cause so much destruction that SHIELD would have no other option but to send the Avengers _and_ half of there agents here.

I raised both arms, and with a flick of the wrists and every window on the street blasted outwards, showering me and every other person around in broken glass. I had a few minor cuts from the glass, but I had deflected most of it with my telekinesis.

Helicopters roared in the sky, and sirens blared from far away. People had their recording devices (Pay phones? Cell phones?), and one of the copters read news.

I grinned. Attention. That's what I wanted. I raised my hand, palm open, towards the news copter, and clenched my hand in a fist.

It, and the people inside, crumpled like an aluminum can and plummeted to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is not complete.**

* * *

By the time the Helicarrior appeared on the horizon, the people of Australia were kneeling. I stood tall and proud on top of one of the many overturned cars, and I had made sure to leave every traffic and security camera running.

Loki wanted a show, and I gave him one.

By the looks on the agents faces, and cocky thoughts, I could tell they expected an easy battle. By this time, they had most likely discovered the illusion, and they probably suspected the same in my case. Of course, if they were smart, they would know better.

"Lilith," Fury's voice boomed, and I looked up at the Helicarrior. Though there were no visible speakers, that was the only explanation. "Surrender quietly, and no one has to get hurt."

"Was that a threat, you bastard?" I screamed, and shocked myself at my vulgar language. I continued my tantrum, tossing cars at agents and blowing up lightbulbs.

While the citizens had made themselves sparse, SHIELD stood unyielding, and even I had to admit they were quite courageous.

Their thoughts screamed in my head, and I winced as the mental words echoed in my mind.

Lyrics to songs. Family recipes. Anniversary dates. Random thoughts that clouded my mind, and panicked thoughts that made my head hurt.

"What are you waiting for?" I shouted. "I'm right here. Come and get me!"

To emphasize my point, I sent a news van flying their way. While soldiers dodged, loud music blasted through the air. I recognized the beat, but it wasn't until thoughts entered my mind that I realized who had joined our party.

Stark landed heavily on the pavement, his face plate rising. "Lilith," he growled, "that's enough."

"This?" I scoffed. "This is not enough. It will never be enough. When Fury's head is separated from his body... _That_ will be enough."

"We already apprehended Loki," Captain America informed me. "Your plan didn't work."

I searched his mind for any trace of a lie, but was attacked by old music and an image of a woman.

"You're blocking your thoughts," I noted. "How long can you keep that up? How long until you run out of thoughts? How long until you break?"

Captain America and Iron Man were the only Avengers present, and the tension between the two was almost tangible. Behind them, the SHIELD agents were nearly on the same wavelength of thought.

"I see no truth to your words," I stated. "But I see no lie. Until I am given proof, I will carry out my orders. A soldier, right, Captain?"

"I wouldn't call you a soldier," Captain America glared.

"I'm fighting for what I believe in, and I believe in the gods. Isn't that what soldiers do? Fight for what they believe in, no matter the order."

"That's enough, Lilith," Stark stated. His voice was metallic and cold. His suit glowed, crackling with electricity and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Come with us, we can sort this out."

"Enough talk," I spat. "Enough sorting. _Enough_!"

The few remaining glass windows shattered, less dramatic than before, but still enough to get my point across. The Captain ducked under his shield, and Stark charged. Tilting my head, a red car lifted beside me and flew to meet the metal man halfway. There was an eruption of the sound of crushing metal and flying sparks.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote.**

 **Like I said, this story is up for adoption. If you choose to adopt it, you do not have to follow what I have written. These chapters are simply to give you inspiration, so you can do what you want with them.**


End file.
